1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron for general home use or for business use.
2. Prior Art
The irons which have hitherto been in use comprise an iron base whose surface is coated with fluorine so as to prevent adhesion of starch to the clothes during the ironing work, or to endure the high temperature ironing work, or to permit smooth ironing work.